Coincidence
by DutchBoy
Summary: CS. Catherine meets Sara. In a chatbox? R&R! oh yeah, totally fluff, but I like fluff. flufffluffflufffluff! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome **Katie** to #Coming-out, on this moment there are 5 people online. _

I frown. 5 people? That isn't much, what if no one can help me out? I already feel embarrassed with entering the gay chatroom, why did I come anyway? Because I need help, I think, because I love Sara and don't know what to do. I know people assume that I am at least bisexual, considering my past. But this is the first time I fall in love for a woman. And I have no clue what to do.

_**Gap**: Hey Katie_

_**Katie**: Uh hey_

_**Katie**: Sorry if I mess things up, I'm not used to this_

_**Gap**: I won't mind. New here?_

_**Katie**: Yeah. I was looking for some help, but there aren't much people online. So I don't know. Can you help?_

_**Gap**: I can always try. What's up?_

Wow that was easy. But could a guy really help out? I have really no other options. It looks like Gap is the only one around.

_**Katie**: You're a guy, right?_

_**Gap**: Uh, no_

_**Gap**: Female_

_**Gap**: Why?_

_**Katie**: Sorry. I thought that the name Gap was boyish._

_**Katie**: Well, I fell in love with a girl. And I don't know what to do with it! She is a co-worker so I see her every day. And she has no idea what she does to me!_

So I said it. I should be proud of myself, but why do I only feel more and more ashamed?

_**Gap**: I know what you mean. I've got a colleague…and well…she is gorgeous._

_**Katie**: Yeah, mine is beautiful too. Have you told her?_

_**Gap**: Of course not! I've got the strange feeling she hates me._

_**Katie**: Why? Or do I ask too much._

_**Gap**: You can ask. But I thought you wanted help and now you're asking all those questions :P I don't mind though. _

_**Gap**: I have no idea why. We always argue and fight. I fact; she looks hot when she is angry._

_**Katie**: Where do you work?_

_**Gap**: Why do you ask?_

_**Katie**: Just curious. _

_**Gap**: Oh okay. I'm a crime scene investigator. In Las Vegas. It's really interesting. Although the bodies can make you hurl at times. Where do you work?_

CSI Las Vegas? O. My. God. Is this…Is this Sara? This can't be happening!

_**Katie**: Sounds like a fun job to me._

_**Katie**: But that co-worker of yours must be really gorgeous that you still love her after all those fights. Is she that good?_

_**Gap**: Yeah! Her blonde hair is almost angelic when the sun shines on it. And I bet she can be nice when she would behave friendly. But she doesn't. So there is no hope for me, haha._

_**Katie**: What is her name? I live in also in Vegas. Maybe I know her._

_**Gap**: You live in Vegas? Wow, the coincidence._

_**Gap**: Catherine._

And there was I sitting. Eyes wide open, jaw on the floor. If this was really Sara, no wait, it IS Sara. She was right, we always argue. She doesn't fight with Sophia and neither do I.

_**Katie**: Sorry, I have to go._

_**Katie**: It was nice talking with you. _

_**Gap**: Okay, maybe goodbye or do I never see you again?_

I smile for the first time. Wait a few hours and you'll see me again. At work.

_**Katie**: You'll see me again._

_**Katie**: Bye!_

_**Katie** left._

I turn off the computer and I can't wait to get to work. I want to talk to Sara to tell her I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI is not mine, duh, if it would Sara and Catherine would have been making out in the lockerroom by now. ;)

Sorry for the late update (I'm ashamed) but work was really nagging me. Damn deadlines. I promise Chapter 3 will be done a lot sooner!

And I have no idea about the 'yoshi sensei' thingy. Somebody told me it means 'it will be done master'. But he ain't a Japanese and neither am I. So if it's not correct, sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrive at the lab I wait a few moments in my car. Relax Catherine, I think, just relax and breathe. I'm still perplexed about the fact that Sara told me so easily about her personal life, something she never did when I spoke to her. And suddenly I came up with a plan. I don't tell her, yet. See what you can learn from her and talk to Gap. Yeah that's it.

I lock the car and walk to my office; meanwhile I'm hoping I'll see Sara. But Grissom won't make that happen.

"Hey Catherine, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gil asks.

"Sure"

"You won't get an assignment tonight. I was hoping you could get that paperwork done before the end of this shift."

"Always giving me the fun jobs, aren't you?" I smile teasingly and walk away. "It's okay Gil, but don't give me paperwork for a whole week."

""Well they say that paperwork is the most grateful work"

"Is that a Japanese saying?"

"No I just made it up" and he nods "Good luck"

"Yoshi Sensei" I say while I walk away.

I walk to my office and curse Gil for his paperwork. Now I'll never see Sara tonight. With a self-discipline that could make people jealous I rush through the files. Anything to end this shift as quickly as possible.

When I get home the first thing I do is turning on the computer. Please let Sara be there… I look at my watch; I still have an hour before I have to pick up Lindsey. I quickly get a short shower and when I return to the computer I see that Sara is back.

_**Gap**: Hey back again? _

_**Katie**: As promised_

I realise that I have to lie if I want to stay anonymous. I don't want to lie. You have to Catherine; do you want to let Sara know who you are? No, I want to know who Sara is. So I get some paper and a pencil, now I can write down what I say so I won't mess things up. It would be odd if I was a waitress today and a nurse tomorrow.

_**Gap**: How is it going? _

_**Katie**: Great, you?_

_**Gap**: Good, but I haven't seen 'her' today. It makes me a bit depressing. But tomorrow I'll see her!_

_**Katie**: How do you know?_

_**Gap**: I don't, just wishful thinking actually. _

_**Katie**: Ah I see…_

_**Gap**: Haha, you sounded like Catherine._

_**Katie**: I did?_

I frown at the words 'sounded like Catherine'. She surely knows a lot about me. I mean I only wrote 'Ah I see' and she recognized something from me in it. I think I just have to ask questions before she knows who she is talking to!

_**Katie**: Why are you here? It seems you already accepted your gayness._

_**Gap**: Gayness is a word?_

_**Gap**: Wow_

_**Gap**: But I'll answer. I hope I can help people here. I knew I was gay when I was around fifteen years old I guess. One of the girls next door was really attractive!_

_**Katie**: Fifteen? And you told your parents then?_

_**Gap**: I was already in foster care those days. I told my 'father' but he was very catholic. He called foster care and they took me away there. My 'father' didn't want a lesbian as a daughter._

_**Gap**: And when did you realise you were gay?_

_**Katie**: A month ago. _

_**Katie**: When I fell in love at my co-worker. I never thought I would._

_**Gap**: Why not?_

_**Katie**: I always thought I was straight!_

_**Gap**: Well the girl must be really gorgeous if she can convert a straight woman._

_**Katie**: She is._

I feel I'm turning a bright shade of red. She is gorgeous. Her brown hair, her eyes, her hands… I would do anything to feel her hands on me. From somewhere a voice tells me; then why do you lie to her? You love her, you know she loves you. Why the lying here on the chat? Suddenly I feel guilty, this isn't fair. Not to Sara. I already wrote 'I'm so sorry Sara, but it's me. Catherine' in the message bar, but then I wondered why she was in foster care at 15. So I hit backspace and replace the message.

_**Katie**: But what happened to your mother and father? _

I wait a minute. Two minutes. After five minutes Sara still doesn't reply.

_**Katie**: Sorry I asked. It's none of my business. _

_**Gap**: No it's okay._

_**Gap**: It's just I never told anyone. Only my boss and my psychiatrist._

_**Gap**: Are you sure you want to hear it? It isn't a very happy story._

_**Katie**: I really would like to know._

_**Gap**: Okay then_

_**Gap**: When I was born my mother and father…_

And she told her life, every thing. The pain, the murder. How she suffered and how her mom and dad were never there for her. I never knew that Sara had to go through all of that. It looks like she waited for someone she could tell it all. She tells me every tiny detail. Like she knows me for years. And I feel guilty again, I broke her trust. I don't deserve her. All I do is lie. And who knows? Maybe when I told her who I was, the moment I knew it was Sara, she would have told me her story anyway. Catherine, I think, you are such a bitch.

_**Gap**: And now I work at the Crime lab in Las Vegas._

_**Gap**: And now I told everything about me…Who are you?_

And suddenly I decide it was enough. Enough lies, no more deceiving.

_**Katie**: Well my name is Catherine Willows and I work at the Crime lab, I've got a daughter called Lindsey. And I love a girl whose name is Sara. I love her no matter what. And I hope she can forgive me for being not honest from the start._

_**Gap** left. _


	3. Chapter 3

When I returned at the lab for my next shift, I immediately search for Sara. Please let her be there, I want to talk things over. I want to tell her how stupid it was and that I should have respected her more. But Sara is not there…

"She's home everyone" Grissom tells us in the breakroom "She says she got the flu"

I frown. The flu? Yeah right. Sara would even try to work with two broken legs. No way she would stay home for something 'small' like the flu. She stays home for me. God, how could I've acted so stupid! I love her, I would do anything to be with her. And now I screw up because of a chat? This is so not fair! The moment that thought came into my head I realised it is fair. I am the one who was so curious I did not care about how she felt….

"Catherine, you alright?"

I lift my head; I totally forgot I was in the breakroom.

"Yeah Nick, I'm fine…"

"You better be careful, maybe you're next with the flu!"

I stand up and walk towards the door while saying:"I doubt it". And in my thoughts I continue; 'because you can't get an imaginary flu, Nicky'.

Shift was never been so tough for me. Every free moment I had I thought about Sara. Losing myself in an imaginary world, not able anymore to pay attention to the real world. After shift I directly went to Sara's apartment. There was so much I would like to tell her. And I already knew I wouldn't say it. I cursed at the traffic. Las Vegas… one big highway. And always, always trouble. When I finally arrived at her door I was afraid to knock. Almost hoping she wouldn't be home. But on the other hand... I missed her. I haven't seen her for a few days and I almost forgot the scent of her hair. Lost again in my own little world I knock on the wooden door.

"Who is there?" a familiar voice asks while opening the door.

The moment she recognizes me she almost slammed the door shut. Almost, because I push it open.

"Hey Sara"

In my thoughts I must smile. Sara is standing there in a white tanktop and a blue boxer. She looks so vulnerable but still so strong. I fight against the urge to just pull her close and kiss her.

"Bugger off Catherine"

"Listen, I wanted to tell you…"

"I don't give a damn about what you want to say"

Her harsh voice leaves me speechless for a second.

"Listen to me Cath. What you did was so wrong. You could have told me it was you."

"But…"

"But what? What can you possibly say to make this right? I told you everything. Every little detail. Because I thought I was talking to a girl who would never meet me. But no! I was talking to the women I love. I told her I had some freaky parents, that I hate my life, that I hate my past. I tried so hard to keep it a secret from anyone I know. And then that Katie tells me her name is Catherine Willows! And that moment…you made my world collapse…I hate you."

She tries to close the door again and I see tears in her eyes. You are such a bitch Cath, I think. I don't want her to cry… And then something snapped. I still don't know what I thought at that moment, but I felt that something was taking over. I placed my foot in the doorstep and walked inside.

"Cath, I told you to leave. Just go!" She tries to push me away.

"Sara, listen to me now. Whatever happened, it was wrong. I know that. I came here to apologise. That's all. I don't give a damn about your past. I just don't care. I love you the way you are, now. Your past, you can't change it, and I don't want you to even try it."

I take her hand and bend forward. I kiss her. The moment I feel her lips against mine, I feel like I entered heaven. But Sara doesn't move. She just stands there, frozen. When I step back I just look her in the eyes. But all she says is "Please Cath, go."

I bite on my lip.

"If that is what you want, so be it"

I never told anyone that the moment I reached my car I didn't drove home. I called my sister, asked her to take care of Lindsey today, that I was busy and couldn't pick her up. Then I drove to the nearest liquor-store and bought a bottle of whiskey. By the time I went to bed, the bottle was empty.


End file.
